


These Scars That Mark Our Skin Are What Tie Us Together

by normalormynormal



Series: Jaylos Week [4]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bruises, Child Abuse, F/M, Jaylos Week, Little bit of crying and sadness but ultimately cute, M/M, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, etc - Freeform, mentions of child abuse, scratches, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, day 4 of Jaylos Week (Soulmate AU) Thanks to musiclovercd3!</p><p>Soulmate AU (Scars/marks/bruises/burns etc)<br/>"Jay looked down at the bruises, scars and burns that littered his body, bit his lip and frowned. Don’t worry! They aren’t his.<br/>‘How does someone have bruises and scratches and scars that aren’t theirs?’ you may think? Well, that’s because it is kind of like a genetic. Everyone is born with a soulmate and after you turn sixteen, every bruise, scar, cut, mark, scrape that is inflicted on them, appears on your body and vice versa. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scars That Mark Our Skin Are What Tie Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Day 4, Jaylos Week, Soulamte AU, the beaut musiclovercd3 is to blame! Thanks, hunny.  
> So, I can't remember where I saw/heard of this soulmate AU idea but I think it was tumblr. So this is not my idea so the credit goes to the thinker that thought it up, not me! 
> 
> Trigger warning: Child abuse again. 
> 
> Because apparently I like making Carlos suffer. Apparently all these stories are going to be almost all Carlos!whump. Oh well, not my fault he's so cute. This is also really short and really rushed... Sorry.

Jay looked down at the bruises, scars and burns that littered his body, bit his lip and frowned. Don’t worry! They aren’t his. 

‘How does someone have bruises and scratches and scars that aren’t theirs?’ you may think? Well, that’s because it is kind of like a genetic. Everyone is born with a soulmate and after you turn sixteen, every bruise, scar, cut, mark, scrape that is inflicted on them, appears on your body and vice versa. 

A few years ago, Jay thought that everything about soulmates was stupid. Then he turned sixteen and everything changed; as soon as he saw just how many marks appeared on his skin, he felt sick. That many scars was beyond the stage of clumsiness and well into the tell-tail signs of abuse. He needed to save his soulmate from whatever mess they were in. He would do anything.

He wasn’t sure how he had become so attached to this person so quickly when he didn’t even know him! He had spoken to his best friend, Mal, about it for hours over the phone, trying to understand why he cared so much and also making plans of how to help. Which he soon found was difficult when he didn’t actually know what the situation was.

Mal had told him that she had felt the exact same way before she met her soulmate, Ben. Before she turned sixteen, she wouldn’t have given a rat’s ass about her soulmate but as soon as his bruises popped up on her skin – while they were a result of his clumsiness – she couldn’t help but giggle and worry for him. When they met, he had told her that he always ran into doors and tripped over things and she could not stop laughing. She, in return, let her know that her scrapes and scratches were from skateboarding and other things of the same likeness that she constantly was partaking in. 

His other close friend, Evie, had almost the same situation with her soulmate. Except she had been long awaiting her sixteenth birthday so she could find out. Hopeless romantic that girl was. Anyway, she was always pricking herself with her sewing needles among other things while Doug’s fingers were always calloused and raw because he practiced trumpet consistently. 

Their other friend, Carlos, hadn’t found his soulmate yet. He was still fifteen and was not to get his soulmate’s marks for another four months.

Jay left the bathroom after his warm shower and checked the time. 3pm. He was meeting the gang at 3:30 and still had to pick Carlos up. He should probably get going. 

The drive to Carlos’ house was easy. He pulled up outside and walked up to the door, knocking gently. There was a crash. Then scream…

Carlos came flying out the front door, slamming it shut and grabbing Jay’s arm to walk towards the car as his mother was still screeching in the house. They jumped in the car, both slightly bewildered, and started down the road before the crazy as woman could make it out the door. 

Jay glanced at Carlos and quietly asked, “You okay?”

Carlos gave Jay a small smile and nodded, seemingly happily if only a bit rattled.

Jay turned down a street, “What was she going off about this time?”

“Oh you know, just the fact that a teenage boy like me shouldn’t be allowed to go out with friends. The usual.”

“Uh huh. Ignore her, did you?” 

“Yup.” They both laughed and made small talk till they made it to the small coffee shop that they were meeting up with Mal, Evie, Ben and Doug.

They easily spotted the group as soon as they entered the building, blue and purple heads of hair catching their attention immediately. They walked over and sat down.

Upon greeting them, Mal and Evie bombarded Jay, demanding updates on how his soulmate seems to be. 

“They’re okay, I think. There are some new additions though.” He replied, frowning.

Ben grimaced, “Damn… that’s not good. How bad?”

“They’re pretty bad, dude.” Jay pulled down the collar of his shirt to show them a large, blackened bruise marring his collarbone. The group ‘Ooh’ed pulling various faces of pain. 

“You’ll find them soon enough and you can get them out of there, Hun.” Evie said reassuringly, patting him on the arm. Doug nodded next to her.

“And we will all help in any way we can.” Jay nodded in thanks and the conversation carried on.

Jay’s eyes sought out Carlos’. He couldn’t help himself… They were just so gorgeous. Like warm, melted chocolate that welcomes anyone. But… there was always something in those eyes that JY couldn’t shake. It was almost constant fear… but what of? Jay wasn’t sure… He was sure that he could stare into them forever though… 

Jay! No! Soulmate, remember! Right… okay.

Jay still couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Carlos laughed though. It was so beautiful and raw. 

After many random conversations about school and gossip and other things that friends talk about along with their coffee cups drained, they all say their goodbyes and ‘I’ll see you Monday’s before briefly hugging each other and going their separate ways. 

Carlos and Jay walked back to the older’s car quietly laughing and talking as usual. They could talk for hours about anything and everything. This lasted until they reached Carlos’ door. Just as he was opening it for them to walk in, there was a smack and Carlos was stumbling back into Jay. Jay wasn’t sure what had happened as he looked at Carlos holding his face before focussing on the furious, crazed face of Cruella standing before them. Before either of them could react, she was screeching profanities at the younger boy and scratching at his face. 

Jay, as quick as he could, collected his wits and did the first thing he could think of; punched the woman square in the face. 

It worked… She went down like a ton of bricks, out cold. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had a trembling Carlos gathered up in his arms and was briskly making his way to his car, setting the smaller boy in the passenger side and jumping in the driver’s seat before speeding off to the outskirts of the forest that surrounded their small town. 

Once there, he turned off the car and pulled Carlos into his lap, cradling him closely. 

“Are you okay? Did she hurt you badly?” Carlos shook his head quickly and looked up at Jay.

He had a few red lines going down his face and a red mark from where she had slapped him but other than that he seemed okay aside from the shock of it all. Then Jay looked a little lower. 

Cruella’s nails must have ripped at top of his shirt because there, in plain daylight, sitting atop his collarbone was a massive, dark black bruise. It stood out on his pale skin harshly. Jay couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Carlos… did she do that too?” Carlos looked to what he was referring to and nodded with a small ‘Yes’. 

“Oh my… Carlos…” Jay rested the younger boy’s weight on the steering wheel to peel off his shirt, “Did she do all of this to you as well?” 

Carlos’ eyes raked over Jay’s torso, eyes widening to the size of saucers. 

“Oh my god…” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Next thing Jay knew, Carlos had thrown himself around the brunette’s neck and sobbed into his should, nodding vigorously. 

Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos’ small frame tightly and held him to his chest, “Don’t worry… She’s never touching you ever again…” 

A few minutes passed and Carlos’ sobs had calmed down.

“Thank you… for everything.” Carlos said, looking up at Jay with a shy smile.

Jay had to ask, “Do you mind if I call you my soulmate, Carlos?”

“Only if you don’t mind me calling you mine.”

“It’s settled then. Soulmates.”

“Soulmates. Although… Ae are forgetting on thing…” Carlos grinned slyly up at Jay.

“And what would that be, my dear Carlos?” the brunette looked down at him with a curious eyebrow raised.

“You haven’t kissed me yet.” Jay grinned.

“Oh… No, I suppose you are right.”

“I suggest you fix that… Right now.”

Jay cupped Carlos cheek in his hand and brought his lips down onto Carlos’ in a deep, promising kiss. Promising that he’d never let Cruella touch him again. Promising him that he would never be hurt so badly ever again. Promising him that he will never leave.


End file.
